I Miss You
by CRAZINESSxp
Summary: It has been one year since Tsubasa and Natsume went missing after a mission. Mikan misses them, especially Natsume. Where have they gone to? And will they come back?
1. Chapter 1

**This story continues from the chapter where Tsubasa and Natsume went on a dangerous mission together, and ended up missing. Mikan and the other returned to being a normal Gakuen Alice student. **

**Disclaimer: We do not Gakuen Alice. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'1 more day, just another one more day till one year. 1 year… it has been one year since they are missing, disappear –poof- to nowhere. Not a single news about where they are, and whether they are alive or… dead.

And I'm the cause of it all. They disappear all because of me! Me! Me! Me! I am the culprit behind their disappearance. It is entirely my fault! If I never came to this school, they would never have met with this mishap…!

The both of them… gone for 364 days now. When will they return?

Don't they know that both of them are very important to me! And they had already become a part of my live. Without them, my live seems… empty and lonely. Sadness filled my heart every time I went to the homeroom and the S.A ability class. I can't deny, I miss Tsubasa-sempai, I miss his smile, his presence.

But I miss Natsume… the most. I miss the way he teases me, or make fun of me. I miss the days that I had to cheer him up or talk with him. Most of all, I miss the times that I can call someone… pervert… I miss everything about him…

Natsume… You pervert! Baka! Do you know how hard it is to pass the days without you for me? Do you know that I-I miss you, and importantly… I-I… L… '

"Eh?" A drop of water dripped onto my diary. "Is it raining already? Yes… It is raining. I better get back to my dorm quickly."

I quickly write finished the last part of my diary for today and closed the diary that I had been writing on and got up from where I was sitting, then I kept on running and running. Letting my legs take me where ever I can get to. The rain is getting heavier and the fog is getting thicker as well. I can't even see what is in front of me, anymore. I ran passed a gate, I know I was nearing the dorm, so I ran even faster.

Then, I bumped into someone. We both fell onto the floor…heavily. But I don't feel any pain, I was numbed. I stood up quickly, grab my diary, bowed and mumbled a 'sorry' to the person. Not even taking a look at the person I had bumped into, I ran up the steps and into the dorm.

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Mikan…" Ruka looked at Mikan's back as she ran into the dorm. '_She's crying… again.' _Ruka sighed and walked towards the laboratory where all inventions are made at.

He tried cheering Mikan up a few times, but to no avail. The always cheerful and happy Mikan is gone, together with Natsume. '_Mikan has never smiled since then. Even Imai-san has no idea what to do… I guess the only way for Mikan to smile again is the return of Natsume. Natsume, You sure are important to Mikan. I guessed I have lost to you.'_

Ruka walked into Hotaru's laboratory, without knocking the door. "Imai-san… Mikan she is…"

"I know." Hotaru stopped what she was doing, and looked at Ruka. "I saw it through this" Hotaru took out an invention, a small heart-shaped television. "This is the heart detector." She explained her invention to Ruka.

#999: Heart detector. It can detect how the person is feeling once attached to him/ her. The inventor will have another one similar to it, but bigger and it can tell the feeling of the attached person, how he/she is feeling now by pictures describing it.

"Mikan's feeling is so complicated…I guess she must be crying in her room now." Ruka stared at the screen filled with lightning, rain and even a volcano erupting.

**-Mikan's room-**

"Natsume, you baka! Idiot!" Mikan was punching and beating a doll with Natsume's name written on it.

* * *

**My first GA story! xD this is a NATSUMIKAN story, as well as RUKAxHOTARU & TSUBASAxMISAKI-sempai.**

**Hope you enjoy it (: Thanks for reading nnd review please! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kind of short and boring though. :p  
Hope you enjoy anyways.**

* * *

**.:Chapter2 :.:Hotaru's POV:.**

_-Buzz- the sound of machineries_

I was working on a new invention, trying to think of a way to cure Mikan of her lovesickness. But I was useless. So useless that I can't even help her, or cheer her up. I could only stand at a corner, watching her cry. I didn't even try to comfort her. I just stood there, quietly, looking at her.

I was worried, but I didn't know how to comfort people, let alone myself. Almost everyday, she cried for not 1 minute, but for a few hours or even days. None of the classmates or even Narumi-sensei could help her. There is only one way to cheer her up. That is… to find Natsume.

This invention I am working on currently is the only hope. The only hope of curing Mikan of her illness. No matter what, this invention must be completed, without fail.

As her best friend, is this the only way of cheering her up? I don't even know if I am still regarded as Mikan's best friend. Maybe… Maybe that is, if I talk to her more often, and be like her previous self, her attitude, maybe she will cheer up. Just like how she cheers me up in my saddest days.

No… No. I have to concentrate on my invention now. This is the only way and the best way.

I picked up my screw driver to start working on my invention. But the sound of the doorbell broke the anxiety to continue. I was frustrated, not wanting to open the door to whoever it was. The doorbell continued ringing; I finally lost my concentration and wanted to scold that annoying person.

I stood up and walked towards the door, with the screwdriver in hand. I wanted to bash that person. My left hand reached for the doorknob and my right hand rise up high, getting ready to hit. The door slowly opened, and I let my right hand down, not wanting to attack that person.

"Imai-san. Aren't you going to go to the Christmas Dance? Sakura-san is waiting for you…" It was Ruka, always caring towards Mikan.

Right… I forgot about Ruka… He was always by Mikan's side, which make me… make me kind of... how sure I put it. Jealous? I really don't know why Mikan like Natsume that much. Ruka is surely better than him… That bastard, how can he leave Mikan here and disappear!?

I replied him coldly as I walk back to my working bench. "It is Christmas already?" I was so engrossed in my work that I forgot all about it.

"Ya… Lets' go!" Without hestitation, Ruka held my hand and ran out of my lab.

I was shocked by his sudden reaction. He has never behaved in this manner, before. I guessed he just wanted me to accompany Mikan. Obviously, he likes Mikan. But Mikan didn't notice it. I feel… kind of sorry for him.

We reached the hall where the dance is going to be held at. I had changed into the dress given by the Gakuen.

"You looked beautiful!" Ruka smiled at me. I think I blushed, but I regained my composure immediately.

"You should tell that to Mikan." I looked at Mikan. She seems happier today, a lot happier than yesterday. I am glad.

I walked towards Mikan, joining them in the feast they were having. Misaki-sempai was there too.

The dance started. The rest went to dance. I sat at the table, with Mikan and Misaki-sempai. Looks like the three of us didn't have a dance partner, even through there were a few of my _fans_. Misaki-sempai has some suitors too, but she ignored them. I really wonder, does Mikai-sempai loves Tsubasa, or she just didn't feel like dancing? It doesn't matter anyways. One thing I know for sure, I hate dancing.

I wonder… why this year Ruka never asked Mikan to dance with him. Is he scared? Wait… Ruka is walking towards us. Who will he call to dance with him? Surely it will be Mikan… No. I can't let him dance with Mikan. It will only make her even sad, reminding her of dancing with Natsume last year.

I walked towards him quickly, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the hall. "Let's dance."

He looked shocked, but follow suit. I think he understand why I did that.

I am happy for the first time. I never really liked dancing, but dancing with Ruka doesn't seem to be too bad. Maybe I might start to like dancing, but only when my partner is gong to him.

* * *

**HotaruxRuka!! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsubasa is back. Tis is a Tsubasa-Misakisempai chapter (:**

* * *

Chapter 3- Tsubasa, my boyfriend

Christmas dance had just ended. I walked back to my dorm, alone. I miss Tsubasa… He is always by my side, always. With him, I will never feel lonely. Without him, I feel helpless. I don't know why I miss him so much. Maybe it is because we are very good friends since young? Or I like him? Ya… I like Tsubasa. I not only like him, I Love him. I want to let him know… But why doesn't he come back? Where has he gone to? Does he even know that someone in this gakuen misses him very much? Mikan… and me. We both are at a loss without you, Tsubasa.

I want to cry, but my tears just won't flow out. Suddenly I couldn't move. I was stuck to the ground. A shadow walked in front of me. The lights were off at this time of the night. I was starting to be scared, but I acted strong.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?"

Being in Gakuen Alice sure is dangerous. With all the different abilities people roaming the streets, who will know what kind of alices they have.

The shadow raised his hand and reached for my hair. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, looking at him, trying to find out who he is. He is so gentle when touching my hair, but wait… what is he doing? He is so… close to me. So close that I can hear the sound of him breathing. Suddenly, he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I was stumped, I didn't even struggle.

"Misaki…"

I heard him murmured my name. Strange… his sound seemed so familiar, and he… smells nice. Eh?! There seemed to be something oh his face, right beside his left eye… WAIT! That seems to be a star, just like…Tsubasa's.

I regained my composure, pushed him away from me and slapped him hard. He just stood there quietly, looking at me, in shock. I can see him clearly now… The one I have being longing to see for a year.

"Tsubasa? Is that you?"

"Yes…M-"

After I heard him say '_yes'_ I immediately hugged him. Tsubasa. Tsubasa it is him. He is finally back… after so long… I was overjoyed.

He hugged me back. But I pushed him away when he kissed my cheek.

"Tsubasa. You heartless person! Do you know I- We miss you so much!" I shouted at him, hitting his chest at the same time. But he held my hand and pulled me towards him, and softly said into my ears.

"I know… I miss you too. I miss you so much. Misaki."

My tears burst out. "Tsubasa. I don't want you to leave my side ever again." I didn't dare tell him I love him. I was scared that he would reject me, and we could never be friends again.

"I won't, because… I love you. Misaki." His hands wipe off my tears, gently.

My reaction in return for his confession was a kiss. I took the initiative to kiss him.

Those feelings that I have kept inside of me, let out all in one go. I want to let him know how important Tsubasa is to me today. I want to have a great time with Tsubasa today.

But tomorrow, I am going to pay back as to how Tsubasa had made me felt all those days worring and waiting for him. Tomorrow is going to be hell for him. I think he would regret ever coming back to gakuen alice, but maybe… I would let him off. Just for a few days.

* * *

_**ENJOYED?! please gimme a review please T.T**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsubasa is back, but what abt Natsume? Natsume appeared nxt chapter :D BE PATIENT!**

This is Ruka's POV. 

* * *

Chapter 4-My dream

I always had a dream. A dream of when Natsume and I could get out of this gakuen. But ever since Mikan came into the gakuen, my dream changed. I wanted Mikan to live with us. I wanted to live together in a farm with my love ones, Natsume and Mikan. But it seems that my dream can neer be fulfilled.

I admitted to almost everyone, except Mikan, that I love her. But I didn't have the courage to tell her that. I was worried for some reasons, and one of the reasons had been made clear to me. That reason was… who will Mikan love?

My deal with Natsume was to protect her with whatever we can do. I tried my best to protect Mikan. I ever risked my life when the elementary principal captured Mikan. I risked my life to find her, risking my life to save her from any danger she overcome. But Natsume is still the best in her heart, I know. Even if she doesn't admit it, I know she likes, or maybe love Natsume.

My dream is shattered because of that. My love one, Sakura Mikan. We will never be a couple.

After Natsume disappear. I became the main target for the girls in the gakuen. My attitude had even become a little like Natsume's, but my gentleness towards my friends and animals will never change.

Those feelings towards Mikan haven't been the same since Natsume disappearance. But I still love her though; I love her as a friend. She indeed is an important friend to me.

So is Imai-san. Speaking of her, she still continues to blackmail me whenever I went to play with my animal friends, and Piyo-Piyo. The picture can never be show to everyone! I feel so embarrass and ashamed of having the animal pheromone. Imai-san she is a very sly person. I can never give in to her, except… when she blackmails me with a picture of Piyo-Piyo and me hugging! I will than have to help her with whatever she commands me to do… -sigh- Imai-san, she better be careful when I think of a plan to take my revenge!

But… something is strange about Imai-san lately. She has not blackmailed me recently. I wonder what had happen to her. Probably because it is a new year is coming and she is getting tired? No… she would never give up on blackmailing me. Last year's New Year celebration, the pictures of me blushing was sold to many girls in the gakuen.

Wait… It is almost the New Year already? Mikan's birthday is nearing! I better find Imai-san to ask her about Mikan's coming birthday.

I rushed to her lab immediately. I wanted to knock on the door, but the door slowly opened. A robot of Mikan greeted me. I walked inside, only to see Hotaru sleeping, on her desk. I bet she had just worked overnight again… I picked up a blueprint placed on the table. It seems like Imai-san is going to create a new invention again… I wonder what invention she would make.

'Ah Choo.' Hotaru sneezed and woke up. She seemed kind of shocked to see me in her lab. 'Ruka…' She looked at me with her watery eyes.

Her eyes were all red. Was she crying?

'What are you doing here?' She asked me sleepily.

'I wanted to ask you about Mikan's upcoming birthday.' I went straight to the point of my reason as to why I came.

'Oh.' I saw the disappointment in her eyes. What is she disappointed about? I can't seem to understand Hotaru in any way.

'What are you…'

'Hand me that screwdriver.' She ordered me. I handed her the things and continued what I couldn't finished just now.

'I was wondering if you would want to go to the central park together with me, to buy a present for Mikan.'

'No… This is her present' She pointed to the sketch she had drawn on the blueprint, continuing to work on her invention.

'Oh… ok.' I walked out of her lab. 'Looks like I have to go shop alone for Mikan present.'

* * *

**Mikan's bday is coming. So Natsume is sure to appear! xD  
Thanks for reading and review please! :x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So.. Natsume is back! xD Yay. Finally.  
Hope you like it (:**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Reappearance**

Up on the hill was a small cottage and in there lived the Hyuuga family.

"Nii-chan, let me help you!" Aoi rushed to the side of Natsume, wanting to help him with washing the dishes.

"Aoi…" Natsume looked at his little sister. She was smiling very happily, which reminded him of someone who had the same smile on her face everytime he look at her.

"Nii-chan tomorrow is New Year. What are you planning to do?" Aoi was extremely excited to celebrate it with her Nii-chan. "We haven't celebrated New Year together for a long time."

Their father walked into the kitchen, where his kids where doing the chores for him.

"We are going to have lots of fun! I want to play the fireworks with Nii-chan" Aoi smiled even more sweetly just thinking of it. Their father joined in the discussion.

It was a heart-warming scene to Natsume. He hasn't been able to live with his family for a long time, needless to say see them. He was happy to be able to live with them again, without any outsides to interrupt them. He was truly enjoying it, but he misses someone too.

"Nii-chan!" "Natsume. Are you okay?" The both of them noticed that something was wrong with Natsume.

"Oh… I'm fine." Natsume walked out of the kitchen when he finished the chores.

But Aoi was getting worried about him, and she thought he was sick. "Nii-chan. Go to bed NOW!" Aoi said to Natsume sternly.

And Natsume obediently went to sleep. He lay on his bed, thinking about how to celebrate the upcoming New Year with his family. '_It has been a long time since I last seen Ruka and… Mikan. I wonder how they are doing now. New Year… its Mikan's birthday.'_

The more he thought about Mikan, the more he wanted to get back to the Gakuen. But he hate the gakuen, a lot. The mission was the only chance he can get out of it, to the freedom he had ever wanted and to live with his family.

A year ago, during the whole incident of the elementary principal, capturing and using Mikan's steal alice to do something, Natsume and Tsubasa were both sent away to a mission by Persona. He wanted to direct their attention away from Mikan as the principal has something on for her. Natsume overheard their plan, and wanted to rescue Mikan, but unfortunately, an accident occurred. Tsubasa and Natsume were both hurt and was never heard of ever since from the gakuen. However, they were safed and managed to escape from the gakuen's control. And the both of the went to Natsume's house, and live there for a year now.

However, Tsubasa misses the gakuen very much, as the person he loves is in there. He wanted to go back, so he decided on the Christmas dance that day, to get back into the gakuen to meet Misaki.

"Nii-chan? Are you still awake?"

When Natsume noticed that someone opens his door, he quickly pretended to fall asleep.

Aoi sat beside Natsume. "Do you want to go back to Gakuen Alice?" She sighed. "I wouldn't stop you from going back… I am glad that you came home for such a long time. I think… it is time you go back to… Mikan onee-chan's side."

Natsume knew Aoi was crying, but he still pretended he didn't heard anything.

"Nii-chan!! I know you are awake."

Natsume opened his eyes, only to see Aoi's eyes all swollen from all the crying.

"Go back to the Gakuen." Aoi begged Natsume. "Go back..."

"NO!"

Aoi was stumped by Natsume's reaction.

"I tried so hard to escape. I tried so hard to see my family. I hate the gakuen! And now you want me to go back?" Natsume couldn't believe his ears that his beloved sister told him to go back to the school he hated so much.

"I want you to be happy! I want to see nii-chan smile again…"

Natsume was surprised. Hadn't he smiled a lot since he came home? Isn't he happy to be home?!

"Nii-chan. I know you misses the gakuen a lot. So please, go back. I beg you. I want the happy nii-chan back. Not the lifeless you here."

Natsume hugged Aoi. It seems like Aoi understands him more than himself.

He has decided. He wants to see a certain someone tomorrow, on her birthday, to give her the biggest surprise of all. But first, he will have to cherish the last few moments with his family.

**_.Natsume's POV._**

Narumi came to fetch me right after I have contacted him the next day. He hasn't changed at all. The moment I turned my head away, he mesmerized me with his pheromone, to prevent me from running away again. Or maybe he was scared that I would hurt him? Either way it doesn't matter now.

It has been a long time since I last sat foot on the grounds of the gakuen. I don't miss it at all. I only came back to see someone who is very important to me. It seems like the Gakuen had become more peaceful, and calmer than before.

I was in my dorm when I regained conscious. My room has not changed a single bit. My stuffs were all over the place, the room was in a messy, just like how it was before I left. Didn't anyone helped to clean up?

The mask… Is still here. I picked it up from my bed and wear it. I didn't want anyone to recognize me… yet. I was all excited when I walked out of the dorm. I was hoping to see _her_. But she was nowhere in sight. Idiot! Today is still a school day. She must be in class. But… she should be studying middle school now. Which class is she in?

I walked along the unfamiliar middle school hall. Nobody recognized me… good. I saw a familiar figure run passed me, and heard a familiar voice.

"Ruka-Pyon! Hotaru! Wait for me!!" A long hair girl ran passed me, and jumped onto the back of the boy.

It is her and Hotaru… and Ruka. She hasn't changed, except that she let her hair down, not in pigtails now. And her relationship with Ruka seem to have improved... are they a couple now?

She was smiling so happily, as cheerful as always and still very clumsy too. She could trip and fall so easily. What a clumsy person.

But… why do I feel so unhappy? And bitter too… What is this feeling?

I was glued to the ground, looking at her.

Then, someone bumped into me. "Oi! Watch where you are stan-n…"

He bumped into me and dared accused me! I got angry all of a sudden and used my fire alice against him. I set his clothe on fire.

"N-Natsume?"

I heard Ruka called me from behind. I ran as fast as I could immediately, away from _them_.

I forgot! How can I forget?! They are still there, and I used my alice. Now they know I am back. How am I supposed to surprise her now!? Baka! Idiot!

I ran back to my room to hide. They didn't give chase. So they didn't notice it was me? Oh right. There maybe still other fire alice users in this school. How stupid can it get!

I looked at my watch, it is almost night time now. She must have slept already. I took the present I had prepared for her and jumped out of my window onto the tree. I slowly walked on the branches to where she was staying. The lights are still on. She isn't asleep yet? I looked into her room. She was on her bed, writing something. She is writing a diary? When did she get that habit? She placed her diary on the table and switched off the lights. Now the only thing to do is to wait for her to fall asleep.

When I thought she was asleep, I jumped into her room, quietly. Shockingly, she was still awake.

"Who are you?" She looked at me with reddish eyes. Was she crying?

I walked towards her and handed her a wrapped present, but she didn't take it.

"Natsume… Is that you?" She stood up and inched closer to me, so close that our noses almost touched. She had to tiptop a little to look into my eyes straight, as I had grown much taller now.

"Natsume!!" She hugged me tightly. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I felt my clothe getting wet. She is indeed crying.

"Since this is my dream, I must cherish it." I heard her murmur. But I didn't understand what she meant by a 'dream'.

We were looking at each other, quietly, eye to eye. She smells so nice, and had grown much cuter than she was before. I have the sudden urge to kiss her, but she did it before I made any movement. Her lips were so soft, and this feeling, is much more different from when we first kissed. It has a sense of happiness… and love.

I didn't want to let go of her, but everything is bound to end, sooner or later.

"Natsume…" She didn't look at me straight in the eyes. I heard the soreness in her voice. "Baka! Do you know… how much I missed you?" She started to hit me. And I just stand there to let her hit me with all her might. After a while, she stopped and sat on the floor, I hurried to hold her up.

"I miss you… Natsume" She looked at me all watery in the eyes.

"I miss you too… Mikan" I replied, and hugged her even more tightly. "And… Happy Birthday." I whispered into her ears.

We hugged for a while than I heard a snoozing noise coming from Mikan. I smiled at the sight of it. She fell asleep hugging me. It must be very tiring for her to wait for me this whole year. I carried her in my arms and placed her onto her bed gently, not wanting to wake her up.

I scanned her whole body. She had grown much taller now, and mature. Her figure is starting to changed, her chest is not as flat as last year. _Yawn._ It has been such a tiring day for me. _Yawn._ I have to get back to my dorm, but instead, I subconsciously climbed onto the Mikan's bed instead.

..

"AHHHHHHH!!" Mikan woke up with a shock. "GHOST!!" She screamed as she looked at me with frightened eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D This is the longest chapter I had for tis story :p  
The next chapter is most likely the ending. And I think it is going to be a lame one too :x  
Review please! Please! Please! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Happy ending**

"G-G-HOST-T" Mikan jumped out of her bed, pointing and shouting at Natsume.

"What are you screaming about this early?!" Natsume woke up sleepily, rubbing his eyes and ears. "I will become deaf if this continues."

"Eh…" Natsume looked at the shocked Mikan.

"Natsume…" Mikan inched towards Natsume cautiously and started to pinch his cheeks.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Natsume was getting pissed off with Mikan pinching his cheeks. Mikan had pinch his cheeks so hard that his cheeks are rosy red.

"Natsume… Are you human?!" Mikan scanned Natsume.

"Ya… Have you forgotten what we did yesterday?!" Natsume waited for Mikan reaction as he said that.

"Eh……Natsume…" Mikan blushed madly. She quickly buried her face in her hands and ran into the bathroom. "NOTHING EVER HAPPENED!!" She screamed at the mirror, her face crimson red.

Natsume smiled at the sight of it.

..

"WELCOME BACK, NATSUME!!" One by one, the students in class welcomed Natsume as he walks into the class, holding onto Mikan hands.

"I miss you the most. Natsume-kun" Sumire appeared in front of Natsume, blushing. She leaned forward, getting ready to give a hug to Natsume. But Natsume pushed her away.

"Eh… Natsume, you shouldn't…" Mikan had already became friends with Sumire, and wanted to speak up to Natsume for her sake.

"You want me to tell them what had happened last ni-..." Natsume was going to tease Mikan and before he could finish his sentence, Mikan clapped her hands onto Natsume's mouth, blushing madly at the thought of it.

"Everyone listen." Narumi sensei clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention. "There is going to be a class play next week. So we are going to start the voting for the roles now." Narumi sensei said as he walked into the class, wearing a maid's uniform. "The play will be a Cinderella story…"

"EHHH!!" The class shouted in unison.

One by one, the roles were picked. "Now, for the voting result: Cinderella – Hotaru, Prince – Ruka, Stepmother – Sumire, Stepsister – Mikan, the others are dancers."

..

The performance day came and everyone were dressed in their costumes. Hotaru stood in her dressing room looking into the mirror at herself. '_I look stupid...'_

"Hotaru! You are the lead actress! Isn't it great?" Mikan was looking all excited on the upcoming play.

"I hate it…" Hotaru was looking extremely grumpy, but she blushed lightly at the sight of Ruka wearing the prince's clothe when he walks into the room.

"Ruka-pyon! Kawaii!" Mikan's eyes sparkled.

"Baka" Natsume walks into the dressing room with Ruka and lightly hit Mikan's head. "It is not nice to say a boy kawaii."

"But… Ruka you looked better in this than the last time…" Mikan stopped when she noticed Natsume was glaring at her.

"Sakura-san, you look kawaii yourself too." Ruka smiled at them.

'_It has been a long time since I saw Ruka smiled like that.'_ Hotaru blushes even more, but regained her composure when she saw Ruka looking at her way.

"Imai-san, you look beautiful." Ruka blushes when he looked at Hotaru.

Hotaru was going to say something when someone called them.

"Hey! You guys. Get ready! We are starting next!"

"Let's go get ready." Ruka held Hotaru's hand and walked towards the stage.

"They looked so lovey-dovey!" Mikan gave a satisfying smile at the backs of Hotaru and Ruka.

"So are we." Natsume placed his hands onto Mikan's waist and pulled her towards him, smiling sweetly at Mikan. Mikan smiled back too. "Indeed."

"Don't forget us too." Tsubasa and Misaki-sempai walked towards them, hand in hand.

**.On stage.**

It has already reached the ending part of the story, where Hotaru was going to wear the glass shoe when Ruka handed her it. Just when it was supposed to end, the narrator added something in.

"The prince was overjoyed to find his love that he immediately proposed to her. Giving her a kiss… on her lips."

"EHH!!" Both Hotaru and Ruka stared at the narrator in disbelieve.

"The rehersal didn't have this part…" Ruka was sweating bullets at the thought of kissing Hotaru.

"I will kill him…" Hotaru glared at the poor narrator deadly, getting ready to take out her baka-gun but Ruka stopped her.

"Imai-san. Let's not defy the narrator and disappoint the audiences' expectation." Ruka pulled Hotaru closer to him, and lightly placed his lips onto hers. Hotaru was stumped, but she didn't push Ruka away immediately. Instead, she slowly closed her eyes, blushing madly.

'_My first kiss with my beloved one'_

**THE END!! xD**

**Its kind of lame :p I cant think of a better ending, so this is it. The end... GOOD BYE ALL! T.T**

**Thanks for reading and reviews?**


End file.
